Sapphire's Minun
| gender=Female | nature=Naive | ability=Minus | type1=Electric | media=special | catchepnum=PS256 | catchepname=With a Spoink in Your Step II | prevonum=312 | epnum=PS198 | epname=Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun I | released=yes| releaseep=PAORAS00| releasename=Prior to Omega Alpha Adventure 0| current=Sea Mauville | noevo=incap | va=no | }} Sapphire's Minun (Japanese: サファイアのマイナン Sapphire's Minun) is a that owned in Pokémon Adventures and her seventh overall. As of It All Ends Now VII, she is level 53. History Two years prior to the , Minun, along with 's , was owned by a passenger on the Abandoned Ship. After their owner's death, Minun and Plusle became wild Pokémon and made the Abandoned Ship their home. When Ruby arrived on the Abandoned Ship in Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun I, Minun and Plusle began attacking him as a prank. When Ruby managed to discover the two pranksters' identities, Minun and Plusle used their cuteness to lure Ruby into a false sense of security before continuing with their antics. After seeing through their pattern, Ruby realized that Minun and Plusle were attempting to keep him away from a room, which he assumed to be holding a rare type of Berry. When Ruby attempted to open the room's door, he was attacked by Tabitha, a member of Team Magma, who aimed to take the Scanner held inside. Minun and Plusle attempted to stop Tabitha, but were easily defeated. Ruby and team up with Minun and Plusle and use them to battle against Tabitha and . Through teamwork, Ruby and Sapphire manage to win the battle and escape, but lose the Scanner to Tabitha and Courtney. Afterward, Minun and Plusle say their goodbyes as Ruby and Sapphire head off to continue with their journeys. When is awakened, it surfaces around , where it proceeds to blast the Abandoned Ship, destroying it. Minun and Plusle are caught up in this attack, but are able to escape the destruction of their home. Minun and Plusle eventually arrive on , where they encounter Ruby and Sapphire in With a Spoink in Your Step II. They decide to assist Ruby and Sapphire by joining their teams and training with them to master Double Battles. Once their training had finished, Ruby and Sapphire leave Mirage Island and prepare to head to Sootopolis City in order to stop the clash between Kyogre and . Due to worrying about Sapphire's safety, Ruby shoves Sapphire, Minun, and Plusle inside Wallace's aircar and locks them in. He then goes off to stop Kyogre and Groudon, leaving the three behind. Although Ruby succeeds in stopping the fight, he is attacked by Archie and Maxie shortly afterward. Minun and Plusle use their electrical attacks to try and open the barrier created during Kyogre and Groudon's battle, but are unable to make a hole large enough. They are assisted by the arrival of the Trick Master, who uses the New Mauville generator to boost Minun and Plusle's powers, giving it the strength needed to make a hole large enough to travel through. After Ruby and Sapphire defeat Archie and Maxie, the two Leaders steal Wallace's aircar and use it to make their escape. By using Minun and Plusle, Ruby and Sapphire trap Archie and Maxie in a giant electrical sphere, finally defeating them. In the , it is revealed that Minun and Plusle had been back into the wild. During a trip to the Sea Mauville in Omega Alpha Adventure 5, Sapphire meets with Minun and Plusle again. During the battle against Zinnia, Minun and Plusle assist in helping protect the dimensional shifter. Personality and characteristics Like Plusle, Minun is a mischievous prankster and loves to play tricks on people. The two of them are very loyal to their old and stayed on the Abandoned Ship in order to keep his device safe from others. After joining Sapphire, Minun stopped playing tricks and became more focused. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Ruby Plusle Sapphire Minun Double Team|1=Ruby Plusle Sapphire Minun Spark|2=Sapphire Minun Helping Hand Adventures|3=Sapphire Minun Shock Wave}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Double Team|1=Spark|2=Helping Hand|3=Shock Wave}}}} Related articles * Ruby's Plusle Minun Category:Released Pokémon es:Minun de Zafiro it:Minun di Zaffiro